


Shady

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: ETNuary [24]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: ETNuary, Gen, Who's The Bad Guy?, in-fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: DeStorm thought he'd been rejected. Little did he know what he was waking up to.
Relationships: Lil' GabStorm.
Series: ETNuary [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588006
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Shady

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Late DeStorm Day!
> 
> Cw: Death, maybe gore, betrayal.

Didn’t think I was gonna wake up.

Not back at this place…

Heh.

Guess even the Powers that be don’t want me.

Their loss.

Only Gabbie saw past the Bad Guy, in the end.

Hope she managed to get out of here…

Somehow.

I grab the edge of the pool, and haul myself out of the water.

There’s a dull ache in my chest.

No doubt from where I got shot by that arrow.

My head thumps.

Green magic courses through my veins-

I ain’t into black curses s*.

Doesn’t seem to be doing much, though…

Looks like I still have some luck left.

No one’s around.

Knew that would be the case…

Still.

Seems just a bit too quiet.

I wander into the lounge.

My pants have to be here somewhere-

“DeStorm!?”

-Well what do you know.

“Hello Gabbie”.

“Oh no!” Liza makes a face, but I ignore it.

Tana protectively ushers the little brown girl behind her-

“I missed you!”

She throws her arms around me in a reckless hug.

And I’m liking it.

“Why would you miss him!?” the Peanut Gallery rags.

“He’s pure evil…” Tana insists…

“He’s _not_ pure evil!!”

“Has he brainwashed you? With his ‘Railroad Tycoon’ persona!?”

“Liza, it’s fine-“

“Gabbie, you look just like him!”

“Tana-“

“You girls think I’m the evil one?”

“Yes!!”

“You’ve been acting shady all night long”.

“Liza, Joey voted you in to die”.

Gabbie comin’ to my defense-

“Tana, Andrea R. and Joey _both_ betrayed you!”

-I wasn’t there for that.

“If _anyone’s_ evil around here, it’s the ones who killed you. _Not_ DeStorm!”

….And they’re quiet.

I grin.

“Don’t look so smug!” Liza scolds.

But Tana-

“…She does kind-of have a point, though”.

Bites her lip.

“Girl, no!!”

“But it’s true”.

Liza scowls.

“Tana!”

“At least we know _why_ DeStorm does what he does.

We don’t have that with Joey or Andrea”.

“But-“

“He abandoned us”.

She grabs the other girl’s shoulders.

“He. _Abandoned._ Us!!”

“But DeStorm-“

“Look”.

Gabbie steps forward.

“If I promise to kick his a* should he misbehave, will you accept him?”

I just chuckle.

“…Yeah”.

“Okay then”.

She lets out a breath.

“Finally…”

Liza still hangs in close to Tana’s side.

It could be worse.

She could be trying to shove her tiny boot down my throat.

“Now that we’re at a Truce, how about we start seeing who else is gonna pop up?”

**Author's Note:**

> 423 Vs. 401 Words.


End file.
